


First.

by 𝓛𝘃𝖓𝒅ᵣ (NPR)



Series: Apple of my eye. [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, Dreams, F/F, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPR/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%9B%F0%9D%98%83%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%92%85%E1%B5%A3
Summary: There is always a first time. And Evelynn finally feels alive.(Part of series, but can be read separately.)
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Apple of my eye. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067435
Kudos: 74





	First.

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains quite graphic descriptions of torture. I strongly advise caution while reading.

I was when they were under the radars.  
Eve invited her to her home in Spain for short holidays.   
Few days to, as Demoness said, unwind before the start of their projects.  
Only two of them, enjoying perfect weather, the closeness of the sea.  
“Why Ibiza, Eve? You are avoiding the sun like some vampire.”  
There was a pause in circles on Akali’s back; the sun cream melting on her skin.  
“It's a good place to hunt.”  
It was an early stage of their relationship, but Evelynn saw honesty as something important in close relations.  
And Akali? She quickly became number one.  
Rogue wanted to know her girlfriend as a person she was, deeper than the human facade she perfected. And Eve wanted to show everything.  
Under the beautiful face which she sculpted with the greatest care, was a primal predator. It was the core of her life, of her survival. She was still hesitant to take off all the layers she managed to build around herself, but she knew there was no other option.   
Maybe she was getting old, but the idea of commitment to this little human was tempting.  
Little did she know Akali had plans of her own.  
To unveil every secret of Eve, to show herself and not end heartbroken.

Evelyn strongly favoured hunting for males, especially rich ones. If he was happy, rich and full of misogyny—powered confidence, she could say she got bingo.   
They were easy hunts and their pain satisfying.  
The thrill of having a victim in her hands was addicting, and even better now because she had an audience.  
Akali was about to witness her feeding.  
The man was still docile, charmed and restrained in a painful position. She got knives from his kitchen, and she deliberately made uneven cracks in edges.  
Maknae was spread comfy on the luxurious armchair, fiddling with a burning cigar from the vast collection of Evelynn's meal.  
She rarely smoked, but it was a good night for a little nicotine.  
"Please remember to take it with you later, darling."  
”Sure thing!"   
Siren tightened makeshift gag over a man; his mouth forcefully closed, biting piece of fabric, medical bandages keeping jaws together.  
The first strike fell when alluring spell broke; searing pain centre of his world.  
He produced inhumane sounds. There was much less blood than Akali expected from cuts of crooked blades.  
It was a clean job, she could even say.  
Siren aimed to tear the skin, in rather shallow cuts, spaced evenly. A pattern of even cracks emerged, proof of unsated lust for pain.  
Male was thrashing in his bindings, eyes wide open, terror and agony were written all over his face.  
Siren stopped, ever so carefully.  
The muffled screams had stopped, which wasn’t surprising. If he had been a little older, perhaps he would have passed out. But he was still young, still had so much pain to give.  
Evelynn was like a vision, eyes glowing.  
“If you want to freak him out, pluck out his eye,” Akali suggested. Her training from the Kinkou kicking in — ignoring the death, brushing it off as something that needs to be done.  
Demoness approached, handed her a small knife.  
“Here, go ahead.”  
Akali raised her eyebrows.  
“I really shouldn’t, but…”  
“But it’ll do?”   
“Yes, it will.”  
It was the first time when she tortured someone for Evelynn.

This night Evelynn fucked her against the wall, two fingers rubbing against her g-spot, one finger teasing hardened clit.  
She began rubbing in slow circles until she felt Akali stiffen, gasping for air and let out a soft moan as she came all over her fingers.  
The Siren knew Akali wouldn't last long before she came again, and she prepared her body as best as she could.  
The second Akali began moaning, her body shivering in bliss as she breathed in and out as quickly as she could, trying to keep from blacking out, Evelynn plunged two fingers into her own aching body.  
"I'm going to come soon, my love," she breathed, her eyes fixed on Akali's.  
“Please, Eve…”  
Suddenly they were on the floor; Evelynn eating her out like possessed.  
Evelynn savoured the taste of Akali, and the after-effects of the ecstasy that was Akali's pleasure, as the Demoness shuddered against her lips as she gave in to the delicious sensations.  
Evelynn crawled up, kissing the mortal woman tenderly, gently touching her forehead, her lips, her chest, before settling back down on the floor once more.  
As she laid down next to her, she softly stroked Akali's silky black hair, smiling to herself.

The young man was build like an antique sculpture, handsome and focused on Akali.  
He tries to seduce her; she sends him on the floor and leaves the bar.  
With Evelynn, she's feeling anonymous, like a rogue assassin on the run, or a criminal, not a pop star.

Demoness followed the male home and made him bleed out slowly to death.  
Jealousy eats her alive, the acid in her veins she wants to feel forever.  
Then she set his house ablaze.  
It's the first time when Evelynn kills for Akali.  
Akali belongs to her — no human is worth her time, her attention, her touch.  
She's setting her rogue above the rest of humankind, between gods and demons.  
First thoughts about making Akali stay with her forever blossom in demoness' head.  
But her Rogue is making a new music group.  
Evelyn helps her as much as she's able to — she wants to see her girlfriend happy.  
When Akali is gone, the only thing that keeps Evelynn sane is work.   
She swallows her jealousy like it's a big pill.  
Nights heavy with the most erotic dreams taking their toll on her. She wakes up with flashing images behind her eyelids.  
Akali loving her oh so tenderly in a pool of blood.  
Holding a knife to her throat while ripping off her clothes with so much lustful joy.  
Their bodies covered in dried blood during passionate lovemaking, people minced to the pieces around them.  
Akali orgasming strongly from brutal whipping, begging for more bleeding welts on her body.

"Eve!"   
Akali landed in the warm embrace.  
They were alone in K/DA flat, Kai’Sa still in Europe, Ahri, per custom, God knows where, but Evelynn had suspicions. Probably somewhere away from humanity and civilization.  
Lashers circled them both, safe cocoon of darkness cutting off the outer world.  
There was more than enough time to sate their primal cravings.  
"I hope you are hungry? There's food from your favourite place."  
Travel bags are left in a corner. Akali sits at the table, discarding her jacket.  
Eve watches how rich, healthy ramen disappears in Kali with a speed of the sports car.  
“Ya want? It’s delicious.” She puts a piece of the leek into Demoness’ mouth without waiting for an answer.  
It is the first time when they share food with each other.

After so many weeks away from Akali, Evelynn was horny.  
She took her on the sofa in the living room.  
In haste, there were only two pieces of the garment discarded, and both belonged to Akali.  
Lips around her pussy, gently sucking on swollen clitoris until she came.  
Evelynn urged Akali into a deep kiss.  
Her hand rubbed her breast over her shirt. Akali moaned into Evelynn's lips.  
"That's nice," Evelynn purred.  
She let her hair fall onto her face.  
Taste and smell of her girlfriend were addicting.  
She decided to stand for this.  
Evelynn took off her dress, then peeled off her panties, soaked with her moisture.  
"On your knees darling. Make me come." She ordered, and the Rogue rushed to follow.  
Her tongue ran across her pussy lips, but not for long. She slid tongue into her, sucking out her fluids, tongue flicked around her clit.  
"Oh, God!" Evelynn moaned, ascending, a strong grip on the back of her knees only thing keeping her up.  
Akali held her legs apart as she licked, immersing in the taste. Siren could go for a long time, but Kali was a patient woman.  
"It’s Akali.”  
Eve could not suppress a chuckle.


End file.
